


Intimately

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standard evening with Merrill and Hawke. Not much plot, just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimately

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merrill Porn Week on tumblr

Hawke sat at her desk, reading through one of the ancient tomes she had found on her travels around Kirkwall. She had so many of these books collected from over the years, and although she had endeavoured to read them, there was only so far she could get with each plodding, rusty explanation in an arcane tone before she found her mind wandering. Still, it was worth it for the rare parcels of knowledge she gleaned from them, or the snippets of history she had never heard before.

Hawke noticed when Merrill entered the room. She was so fine-tuned to watching her back and listening for any change that it was a part of her – something she couldn’t turn off. She knew Isabela was the same; always perceptive, always aware. Hawke supposed it must be something to do with having to be alert to danger; but Bethany had not seemed to share the sense, despite having to avoid Templars.

Thin arms wrapped around Hawke’s shoulders from behind and a short, sweet kiss pressed to her cheek.

“What are you reading?” Merrill asked, peering over Hawke to get a better look at the ancient text. “It looks terribly old. Much older than any of the books I have.”

“It’s a history of my family.” Hawke replied, looking up at Merrill, her attention moved from the book to her Dalish lover. Merrill had been living with her for over a year now, long enough for them to become completely comfortable in each other’s presence and move almost as one, both in private and in battle. “I found it in the cellar when I was exploring the house the other day. There are still parts of it I haven’t been in – can you believe that?”

Merrill shrugged.

“It’s a big house. I’d never seen a building this large before I came here. I’m glad we only live in a few rooms, I’d be sure to get lost otherwise.”

Hawke chuckled and relaxed back against Merrill. “I’d find you, though. You know I would come looking as soon as I’d realise you were gone.”

“I know.” Merrill replied, and leant down to kiss Hawke again, this time letting her kiss linger on Hawke’s lips. “Come to bed?”

It was a pattern they both knew well; Hawke would stay up late, reading her tomes, writing letters, giving audiences to important parties that could not visit during the day. Merrill would wait, occupying herself with studies of Dalish lore, of ancient magic, sometimes even of herbs and healing – after all, she knew she could not rely on Anders to be there for Hawke for the rest of their lives, but she planned to spend the rest of hers with the human. So Merrill would wait until it was dark, until Bodhan and Sandal retreated to their rooms, and she would go to find Hawke and coax her to their bed.

Sometimes they would lay in each other’s arms, Merrill’s head resting against Hawke’s chest, listening to her heartbeat and comforted by her steady breathing. Sometimes they would be so exhausted they would drift off immediately, bodies peaceful in sleep while their minds roamed the fade. And other times they would find themselves entwined, shifting and moaning, seeking and giving pleasure beneath the sheets.

Merrill sighed as Hawke stood and pulled her close, letting their mouths meet again in a passionate kiss. She tilted her head up, letting her human kiss her deeper and pour the love their shared into it. Hands roamed, stroking through fabric and layers of cloth yet the touch was no less potent for it.

“Bed.” Hawke agreed as she pulled away from the kiss, not letting her hands move from where they rested on Merrill’s hips.

To begin with, Merrill had always worn her armour in the mansion. Hawke would have been lounging around in her finery, commenting and smiling indulgently as Merrill stood on guard, ready for anything that might happen, anyone who might come to them and attack, and ready to be called out at a moment’s notice.

But Hawke had managed to make her relax over the months. She had managed to convince Merrill not to wear full armour all the time; that it was commendable she did, but that it was awfully time consuming to remove before bed. So now Merrill wore it only during the day, choosing instead to slip into her old robes from her time with her clan in the evening, or the rich green finery Hawke had bought for her.

Hawke traced the embroidery around the neck of the finery now, watching Merrill shiver and close her eyes as battle worn fingers skated over the cloth, occasionally flitting to the skin of her neck. Hawke’s mouth replaced her fingers and Merrill moaned softly at the touch. The human grinned against her skin and pressed soft kisses to Merrill’s neck, letting her mouth move up to her sensitive ears.

“Hawke…” Merrill breathed, her hands tightening on Hawke’s shoulders as her ear was delicately licked, the curve followed to the tip with Hawke’s tongue. Merrill was blushing, her face flushed and hot as Hawke held her, lavishing attention with long licks and quick kisses that made her hum with delight.

“Please, I – let’s go to bed.” Merrill said, her voice hitching as Hawke’s fingers found their way under her shirt to skim along the skin of her back.

“We are.” Hawke replied, chuckling, and pulled back to look at Merrill. “I’m just taking my time over it.” Merrill’s eyes fell shut as Hawke ran one hand around her torso, bringing it up to cup one of her breasts. “I’m in no hurry.” Hawke finished, before running her thumb over Merrill’s nipple through her clothes and causing the elf to gasp.

Merrill reached up and pulled Hawke’s head down, kissing her fiercely, full of want and desire. Their kisses were never harsh, but they always set the mood perfectly; Merrill had had enough teasing.

They broke apart long enough for Hawke to strip Merrill’s shirt off over her head, leaving her to discard her skirt before removing her own clothes and climbing onto their bed in nothing but her smalls.

“Come here.” She said, and Merrill complied, crawling over to her before climbing on top of her human and sealing their lips together once more.

“My beautiful Merrill.” Hawke said and pushed a stray part of Merrill’s hair back behind her ear, before grinning and bringing her thigh up between Merrill’s legs.

The elf gasped, face going slack for a moment at the sensation before she composed herself and returned the smile.

“I love you.” Merrill stated.

“I know.” Hawke replied. “I love you too.”

They were important words to Merrill. Hawke knew they were words she could never be glib about, could never say without full meaning behind them. Love was not something she could joke about with Merrill.

She brought her thigh up between Merrill’s legs again to press against her, making the elf gasp once more and cling to her, before they set up a rhythm of Merrill rocking, Hawke pushing, the elf riding her thigh and rubbing against her, making small mewling noises as her pleasure built.

When the elf went still and silent Hawke smiled, keeping her leg pressed up before Merrill fell forward against her, kissing across Hawke’s neck.

“Thank you.” Merrill said, before Hawke had a chance to shush her.

“You don’t have to thank me, you know this.” Hawke told her.

“I know, but- sometimes I can’t quite believe it. That you want this, too.”

“Stop doubting yourself, Merrill.” Hawke said, before rolling them over so Merrill was beneath her. “I love you, I want you, and I think of myself as so lucky to have you.”

Hawke reached down and unclasped Merrill’s bodice, sliding it and the rest of her underwear down so Merrill could kick it off and away from them, exposing herself to her lover.

“I- I feel so naked when you still wear your smallclothes and I do not.” Merrill said. Hawke chuckled.

“That’s because you _are_ naked, love.”

But Hawke took the hint and shed herself of her smallclothes, leaving them both naked and able to see each other totally. Hawke still found a thrill in it, of seeing Merrill before her and being on display herself, despite how many times they had done this. She supposed that if the thrill ever faded, that would be a cause for concern. But as it was she could feel the pleasurable tingle that told her that this was _right_ , that she was with the woman she loved and everything was perfect.

“Oh Merrill.” Hawke said, before leaning down to kiss her again, wrapping her arms around the slender elf and pulling her close as they lay on their sides. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Not worry as much?” Merrill supplied with a slight grin.

“You know what I mean.” Hawke replied, giving Merrill a quick peck on the nose.

Hawke was always gentle and caring, their lovemaking slow and leisurely. They had never needed a reason to rush; instead they would relax languidly in the moment, giving themselves to each other fully as the night would wear on.

Merrill’s hand trailed down Hawke’s side, her large eyes watching her human’s face as the nimble fingers followed the contours of Hawke’s soft curves. Hawke shivered, goosebumps rising as Merrill’s touch tickled slightly over the flesh of her inner thighs and up; missing where she so wanted to be touched, in order to continue their path upwards and stroke across her stomach.

“That tickles.” Hawke said, smiling at her lover as nails were dragged teasingly up from her belly button to the curve of her breast, following the line around the swell and making Hawke fidget.

“I’m in no hurry.” Merrill said in answer to Hawke’s expression, mirroring the words her lover had used earlier.

Hawke chuckled.

“Take all the time you need; I’m not about to complain when I’m enjoying myself.”

This time Merrill’s fingers swirled over one of Hawke’s breasts, finding the nipple and running teasingly across the bumped flesh around it. Hawke arched into her touch as she ran her fingers down again, scraping lightly across her stomach before settling between her legs and making the human gasp.

“Maker, Merrill.” Hawke moaned as the elf’s fingers sought and worked, pressing between her folds and rubbing delightful circles. Merrill dropped her head, letting her tongue swipe over Hawke’s nipple before sucking on it slightly, her hand never stopping its movement between her legs.

She gasped when Hawke’s own hand found its way between Merrill’s legs, mirroring the movement of the elf’s nimble fingers. She rested her head against Hawke’s chest, breathing shallow as she watched what her fingers were doing to her lover, trying to keep her concentration as Hawke pulled such pleasure from her in turn.

“I can’t – it feels so good-“ Merrill said, her focus jarring slightly when all she wanted to do was let the tendrils of pleasure running up through her swallow her and cradle her.

“Then focus on yourself.” Hawke said in a breathless moan, reaching down to touch herself in lieu of Merrill’s fingers.

Merrill gasped and shivered, coming silently as she gave herself over to sensation.

Hawke smiled, continuing her movements until Merrill stilled against her, gasping against her chest; then she focused on herself, closing her eyes and rocking her fingers, moaning lightly as she felt the pleasure build. Then Merrill was kissing her, deep and sated, urging her on and she tipped over the edge, moaning Merrill’s name into her mouth before pulling the elf closer, kissing her with all the emotion and love she could muster.

Sometimes they would continue; try different positions, different methods, love each other and know each other in different ways. Other times they would drift off to sleep, sated and happy and ready to let themselves fall into the fade.

This time, as they often did, they lay awake, fingers and legs twined together, holding each other close as they talked in whispers about what the future might hold for them. It was a good existence, and neither Hawke nor Merrill could think of a better person to spend it with.


End file.
